detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor
Connor is an RK800 android and one of the protagonists (and potentially the main antagonist) in ''Detroit: Become Human. ''He is an advanced prototype that is designed to assist humans to investigate cases involving deviant androids. His diction is clear and concise, which was a design feature to ensure he doesn't miscommunicate during negotiations. He is paired with Lt. Hank Anderson. Biography Connor is a CyberLife RK-series prototype, model RK800, serial #313 248 317. He is sent by the company to assist the Detroit City Police Department in investigating deviant androids. Connor starts out with an "-51" appended to his serial number, which counts up according to bodies used. Chapters *The Hostage *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Scanning Connor has the ability to scan a scene and recreate events that took place. This unlocks new dialogue choices and narrative paths. Players perform this by moving the camera through the scene, pressing triangle over clues, and the L2/R2 keys to recreate events. His ability to reconstruct a sequence of events is both hyper advanced and entirely unique to him. To perform a reconstruct, physical and circumstantial details must first be analyzed in isolation, providing vital information such as the direction of travel, velocities and trajectories, likely collision fallouts based on material density and friction, etc. Thereafter, Connor’s cutting-edge processors simulate the most probable version of events leading to the picture of evidence he has just discovered and analyzed, with every element playing a part in his cognitive simulation. Connor can also scan blood samples in real time by using his tongue to "taste" said sample. This feature is compatible with all blood types, be it human or android, and can be used to help develop reconstructs of crime scenes. Appearance Connor has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has an LED circle on his right temple which identifies him as an android and expresses his mental status. Connor wears a semiformal jacket and dark jeans. His comparatively formal attire is something of a rarity among androids, reflecting his special function as an investigator with advanced abilities. In the chapter “Crossroads”, he dresses differently and wears a black beanie, possibly to cover his LED. He changes back to his original attire in “Battle for the Soul” when sneaking into the CyberLife facility to convert the androids there (if he became deviant.) Personality Connor is indifferent to the treatment of androids in Detroit. When the game first begins he is shown flicking a quarter (US currency, 1994 issue) between his hands and fingers while waiting in the elevator, a unique characteristic of his android programming. How he came by this particular coin remains to be seen, but it is explained that Connor flicks his coin to calibrate his physical and cognitive functions, sharpening himself for the challenges ahead. Although he may have consciousness, his core programming is to complete the mission, going to lengths of self-sacrifice to complete his mission. In The Hostage chapter, after he assumes his role as negotiator, he faces a deviant android named Daniel who takes Emma Phillips hostage. Based on the player's actions Connor can either successfully save Emma or not, with Connor living or dying in the process. If Connor lives, this begins his case with lieutenant Hank Anderson on the investigation of android deviants across Detroit. Images Connor Profile.png Detroit Become Human Connor 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 6.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 7.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 8.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 10.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 14.jpeg detroit_connor_carlos_02.jpg Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Connor PS4 Detroit Become Human – Connor PS4 Notes *In the earlier released demo of The Hostage, Connor's serial number was #687 899 150, as opposed to #313 248 317-51 in the final game. de:Connor fr:Connor Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Investigators Category:Negotiators Category:Antagonists